Xavier’s School for the Gifted Presents ROCKY HORR
by HughloverX
Summary: It’s about my favorite people of all time, the X-Men, and they’re going to do a musical of one of my favorite musicals of all time, Rocky Horror Picture Show!
1. The Idea that Started Everything

Okay, this is a crazy idea that I thought of when I was well, I don't even know what I was on, but it's kind of funny. It's about my favorite people of all time, the X-Men, and they're going to do a musical of one of my favorite musicals of all time, Rocky Horror Picture Show! I don't own any of 'em. I wish I did though.

* * *

Xavier's School for the Gifted Presents The Rocky Horror Picture Show!

At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, many of the kids decided to have a movie night. They were all packed into the Rec Room staring at the huge big screen TV. They chose to watch _Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

"What's the movie about?" Rogue asked

"Well, it's about these people from . . . just watch," Bobby said, while putting in the DVD.

Everyone watched silently, well, except when they sang songs or danced to the "Time Warp". Once it was over they decided to watch their favorite parts again, which was all the singing and dancing parts.

Logan, Scott, Ororo, and Jean heard the commotion going on in the room. They walked into the room just when everyone was doing "the pelvic thrust that makes you go insai-yai-yai-iane".

"What are they doing?" Scott asked.

As if on cue everyone screamed, "Let's do the Time Warp again!!!!!"

"Oh, they're just watchin' Rocky Horror Picture Show," Logan said.

"Wait, you saw this movie before?" Storm asked puzzled.

"Yea, didn't you?"

"Wolvie, you saw Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Jubilee asked again with a baffled look.

"Why is it so crazy that I saw it?"

"Did you like it?" a kid asked from the floor.

"Well, err, yea"

"Do you know the songs?" another kid asked.

"Who doesn't?"

"I just got a brilliant idea!" Jubilee yelled as she ran back to the group of teenagers.

"Logan, what have you done?" Scott asked rather scared.

**One Week Later**

Jubilee ran to the teacher's table in the cafeteria at lunch. She had an I'm-up-to-no-good grin on her face.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerfully.

"What do you need?" Jean asked knowing she wanted something.

"Well, I was wondering . . . could we put on a musical?"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Ororo exclaimed. She was one of the greatest singers in the school. "The students and the faculty can join in. It will be fantastic!"

"Really? I can? SCORE!!! Wait the entire faculty? Ha Ha!"

"What's so funny?" Jean asked.

"You'll see. Don't forget, the _whole_ faculty has to be in it. Ha Ha Ha!" she laughed as she walked off.

"Sometimes she scares me," Logan said.

**Later That Day**

Logan was walking around the hallways trying to get information about this whole musical thing. He ran into none other than Jubilee.

"Hey kid, what's this whole musical thing aboot?"

"I can't really say."

"Come on kid, just tell me if I haveta be in it."

"The whole staff is in it. But, since you are my favorite teacher, Wolvie, I'll let you pick your part. You haveta be a main character though."

"What!? I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"What's the musical?"

"Don't tell anyone okay?"

"What is it?"

"_sighs_ Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"WHAT!?!?!?! Why that? I am NOT being Frank-N-Furter!"

"Okay, okay. Then who do you want to be?"

"No one."

"That isn't a choice."

"Yes, it is."

"Na-uhh. I'll tell everyone you're too afraid to do that. Jean will be so disappointed."

"Who's she playin'?"

"Well, we're not sure who any of the staff is playing except the Professor is gonna be Dr. Scott."

"Mind if I make a few suggestions?"

"Nope, but you haveta be in it. Oh, and Rogue is Janet Rice and Bobby's Brad Majors."

"Fine, okay . . ." He whispered his ideas in her ear.

"THAT'S GREAT!!! Thanks Wolvie!" she shrieked as she hugged him and ran to tell everyone the plan.

Later she posted a list of character lists.

**Xavier's School for the Gifted Presents**

**ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!!!**

**Staring **

**Bobby Drake as Brad Majors**

**Rogue as Janet Rice**

**Scott Summers as Dr. Fank-N-Furter**

**Logan as Riff Raff**

**Jean Grey as Magenta**

**Ororo Munroe as Columbia**

**Kurt Wagner as Eddie**

**John Allerdyce as Rocky Horror**

**Professor Xavier as Dr. Everett Von Scott**

**Everyone else as Extras**

**Directed by Jubilee**

"Who's Dr. Frank-N-Furter?" Scott asked.

"He's a trans-mmf" Rogue started, but was cut off by Logan's hand over her mouth.

"He's a scientist," Logan answered.

"Oh, okay! Who are you? Riff Raff?"

"Yea, I'm your "faithful handyman," Logan said singingly.

"Ha! You're like my butler right? How great." He said as he started walking around to boast how Logan was going to be his servant.

"Logan, that's not all Frank-N-Furter is ya know," Rogue stated.

"Yea, but this is too great to go wrong. Sure I'll have to sing and dance, but it's all worth it if I get to see him as, how did they put it? Oh, a "Sweet Transvestite". What great blackmail this'll be, " he said grinning, "Besides that, Jean's Magenta right? This just keeps getting better and better!"

* * *

Lol. I hope ya like it. Just a goofy thought I had. Review and I'll keep going. Tanks! 


	2. Everyone finds thier character, well not...

Okay, I like got lots o' reviews so I figured that I should keep goin' with this. I did however make a mistake. In my first chapter I accidentally put Janet Rice instead of Janet Weiss. I Surry. Please don't whip me. Still don't own any of them or nuthin.

* * *

"Well, here are the scripts, guys. Take a look," Jubilee said as she handed out the packets of paper to the "actors".

"Hey kid, did you change much?" Logan asked.

"Not really. Do you guys like your characters?"

"I really don't have time to look over the whole thing. I'll just look at my first appearance, and if I like it, then I'll be in it," Scott said as he flipped through the pages.

Logan glanced at Jubilee, praying that he wouldn't notice the whole transvestite thing.

"Hmm, I come in singing huh? Well, let's see the words . . .

How do you do  
I see you've met my faithful handyman, that means you right Logan?  
He's just a little brought down because  
When you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman  
Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover. Wow. I like it. I am right Jean? Hmm, I like it," Scott said with a grin turning the page to see the rest of "his" song. Logan stepped in just before he got a chance to read the rest of the verse.

"Look, Scotty-boy, you, ummm, get to whip me and I haveta beg for mercy," Logan said as he pointed to his script opened to that page.

"I love this character! Can't wait. Well, I'm already late for my Advanced Calculus class. I'll do it. Thanks," Scott said as he handed the script to Jubilee.

"Great! How about you guys?"

"I'll play Riff. I know how he is. This is gonna be great. Ha!" Logan said as he flipped through the script laughing at what he thought Scott would look like in the scenes.

"Umm, who _is_ Magenta?" Jean asked confused by her character.

"You're my "most beautiful sister"," Logan said with a grin.

"Oh, why are you grinning?" she asked as he hid behind the script. "Why is he grinning Jubilee?"

"Well, ummm, how do I put this? He's Riff Raff, your brother and you're-"

"I know Magenta, his sister, but why is he grinning?"

"Well, in the movie Riff Raff and Magenta, uhh, they, ummm, ya know. Do it."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" she screeched.

"Ouch! What ya do that for? Yes, we do it, but it's only elbow sex" Logan tried to explain while holding his ringing ears.

"Elbow sex?"

"Yea, see this is what we do."

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"No, it's nothing sexual. I swear," he said as he walked up to her. He showed her the "elbow sex" that they do in the movie.

"Oh, that's all? Darn, I mean, good."

"So, wait, Columbia is a groupie and she loves Eddie? Or does she love Fank-N-Furter?" Storm asked baffled at her character.

"Yea, but Eddie, you Kurt, are frozen, but come out and sing "Hot Patootie" and then Frank kills you. Later you're their supper." Jubilee explained.

"Hold on, I got a better idea. Let them watch it and explain everything afterwards," Rogue suggested.

They all, except Scott filed into the Rec Room and watched RHPS.

**After the Movie**

"You want Scott to play Frank?!?" Jean asked right after the movie.

"Aww, come on Jeannie, don't ruin the fun," Logan pleaded.

"Jubilee, what got you to the conclusion of Mr. Summers as Frank-N-Furter?"

"Umm, well, it was actually Logan's idea,"

"LOGAN!!"

"You weren't supposed ta say that kid," Logan said glaring at her.

"LOGAN HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!"

"Well, Red . . . uh . . . don't you think that will be pretty funny?" was the only thing he could come up with.

"FUNNY? FUNNY!"

"Calm down eh?"

"FUNNY? THAT WILL BE HALARIOUS!!!!!" Jean said as she dropped to the floor and howled with laughter. Everyone else just stared with his or her mouths agape.

"Well, I'm getting outta here, before she goes absolutely mental," Logan said as he left.

Once Jean got a hold of herself she went over to Jubilee.

"Hey, Jubilee, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, I noticed that the characters have, unique, style. Are we keeping that?"

"As best as we can."

"That means that Logan, if he wants to be Riff Raff, will have to shave off those mutton chops of his," Jean said with an evil grin.

"Yea, forgot about that. I'll tell him tomorrow. First practice ya know," she said as she walked out to post up the practice dates.

* * *

Well, wataya tink? Plez REVIEW!!! It's really not sooo hard ta do. Hope they're good reviews. 


End file.
